The Person I Couldn’t Be
by Suikazura
Summary: Kagome parents like kikiyo better so she tries to be like Kikyo. kjagome tries to be like her or better but soon she become to blined by changes that she may forgett the real her.Inu and Kag. told from Kagome's point of veiw.Rating will go up later.


Hey everyone. To start I do not own anything of inuyasha, but the story was my idea. Thank you if you are about to read the first chapter of The Person I Couldn't Be. I would love to get reviews about the story. Here you go. On with the story.

Chapter 1

To Change

Ever Since I met Kikiyo Mori, I have noticed that something about her made my parents seem to want her as a daughter and not me. We have never been rivals except when it came to boys. We would like the same boy, but as always she would win and I would end up with the broken heart. Kikiyo was only a year older than me. Our parents had become good friends. We were the best of friends as young girls but the more we got older we would just fight, but that didn't stop our families from have their usual get togethers. I would just stay way from the fun where she was not around. That resulted in us going different ways.

The path we each took changed who were our friends. The group of friends we were apart of did not mix unless some jock needed to be tutored. We went to the same high school, Tokyo Hills High. My parents would talk more of her of how perfect she was. That's when things begun. When I had to do something ; change who I was and become like her or even better.

It was Friday morning. My mother woke me up at 8:00. I was to go shopping with Kikyo and her mother. Her mother was one of the nicest women I have ever met and Kikyo and her father treated her like crap. Her mother was a smoker. I understood when Kikyo picked up the habit. She smoked behind her fathers back. Her mother didn't want her too smoke but Kikyo would bug until her mother gave her that death stick and flick of fire. I felt sorry for her mother and I was never surprised when she gave in to Kikyo just to shut her up and get her away for a while for some relieve.

I hurried out of bed and threw on jeans, a red oversized top, and flipflops. I then put my hair in a pony tail and brushed my teeth. It only took me ten minutes or less to get dress, but it took Kikiyo two hours to everything, but she was the one that wore those thick layers of makeup.

I went down stares to grab some breakfast finding my mom sitting at the table.

"Good morning dear", my mother said.

She looked over at me with a frown. When ever she saw me she frowned. She thought of the way I dressed as a big disappointment; more than failing a test.

"Hi mom", I replied back.

" Kagome, why don't you make your self look better, you look like an orphan."

"Would you rather I dress like /Kikyo"/I asked.

"Kagome, At least she takes pride in the way she looks."

There is was. The beginning of today's why can't you be more like Kikyo. I just ate a banana .

"I left some money for you on the counter. It's a lot of money so take a purse."

"You know I never carry a purse, I'll just put it in my pocket."

" I don't think so Kagome. You'll end up loosing it and I don't want that to happen."

"Let's just go. I won't loose it. It will be in my poket the whole time."

"Just get in the car. I'll drive you ove r there."

I got in to the car for what would be a silent drive to Kikyo's. I had made my mother angry.

I could have drove but she didn't want me driving in the traffic everyone would face today. One thing that Kikyo didn't have was a that card with your picture that permitted a person to drive. She was going to be a senior who couldn't drive. Her parents won't let her because they don't trust her. I wouldn't trust her either, then again I don't trust her at all.We arrived to her house. Her mother answered the door.

"Hey, girlfriend. Hi Kagome. Come on in." She and my mother call each other girlfriend and no they aren't lovers and have never been.

"Hi, Correan, I said it's good to see you. "

My mother and I walked in. The first sniff of air I took was horrible. I could tell Correan had more than just one smoke before we came. Kikyo then came into the room. She was still deciding what to wear. She had a broen shirt on that was short and showed her bra. She was still in her underwear. She had a a pair of shorts held in each a hand. One pair seemed to be shorter than the other.

"Mom, which shorts should I wear. I like these ones" She said holding them u then utting them on.

The shorts she had just put on were amazingly short. She now had on a pair of very light wash faded shorts that were so short that they appeared to be the under wear she wore. Her mother just starred at her with disgrace and then looked over to my mother.

"What do u think a Rita?" Correan asked my mother."Aren't thay to short."

"Come on, mom, I want to wear these."

"Were those you hundred and twenty dollar jeans I bought from Star Craz. "

"No mom. I bought these and cut them into shorts." She looked at my mother again. " Rita?"

"I don't think their all that short. She can wear them", my mother replied.

The words my mother said in a situation like that were always the final judgment when it came to Kikyo. I couldn't believe my mother said that. Kikyo looked like a slut. Not to mention the store, Star Central, was known as Slut Central to me. I hope she woudn't drag me into that store.

"We better be get going." Correan said.

" You be good Kagome."

"I will mother."I replied.

I said bye to my mother and then I got in to Correan'r car with Kikyo. I sat in the back. Kikyo put in a CD and turned it up loud and lighted a cigarette. I opened my window up for air. How I never regretted breathing and thankful I had a wonderful nose. I wasn't to sure of how the shopping would go, but I would try to get something that Kikyo would wear.

That's chapter one. The next chapter will be the shopping trip of change and when she meets some friends of kikiyos. Thanks again. I can't wait to get reviews,


End file.
